


Happy Fucking Valentine's

by l10nelmessi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l10nelmessi/pseuds/l10nelmessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David thinks that this is the best Valentine's Day, real or not, that he's had in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Fucking Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the post at fbk2 and i had to write it. _Cava_ is a Catalan champagne that the boys drink/bathe in when we win something, as shown here:
> 
>  
> 
> u go geri
> 
>  
> 
> [happy sigh]

David's doorbell rings, and he startles awake. He's been napping on the couch watching some crappy reality TV show (which has to be fake, seriously, who has boobs that big), but he goes over to the door to see who it is.  
  
The bell rings again. "Fuckin' coming, God," David mumbles under his breath, and he stops in his tracks when he sees who it is.  
  
"You look absolutely adorable," Leo says, smiling softly like he meant every word of it. "Were you sleeping?"  
  
"I - what are - but - Leo -" Leo just steps past him into his house, grinning at David's shocked face.  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me?" Leo asks, mock-pouting, and David realises that no, he's not on any hallucinogenic drugs, this is real, Leo is here with him for the first time since Christmas and David has missed him desperately.  
  
"Leo," he breathes, and closes the space between them, pulling Leo closer by wrapping his arms around his neck. Leo bumps David's nose with his own before their lips meet.  
  
"You have no idea how badly I've been missing you," he whispers. David laughs a little.  
  
"I think I have a vague idea." And before Leo can reply, he kisses him, deep and slow. Leo sighs and seems to melt against David, and for a few blissful moments it's just the two of them again, just him and Leo and the rest of the world disappears when they're together. Leo tastes like the coffee that he drinks too sweet and he smells like home. David would be happy to just kiss him like this for the rest of his life.  
  
When they break apart, dazed and grinning, David pulls him into the living room and they sit down on the couch together, David's arm slung across the back of the couch behind where Leo is sitting, cuddling into him. After a while, he asks, "hey Leo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How long are you staying?"  
  
Leo shrugs. "Dunno. Couple days. But I have to go back on the fourteenth, we have a match the day after."  
  
"That's Valentine's Day, you ass. You're leaving me on Valentine's Day?" David asks, but he smiles at Leo to show he's only joking, because he doesn't care too much about Valentine's Day, anyway.  
  
Leo, however, looks shocked, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Oh my God, you're right. Oh my God, David. I'm so sorry." David suppresses a laugh and decides to let Leo continue on his little rant. "It's just - training, and I - damn it, I wanted everything to be perfect when I came and now-"  
  
"Leo," David interrupts, knowing that as fun as it is to watch Leo freak out, he should probably stop him before he has a meltdown. He tangles his fingers soothingly in Leo's hair. "Since when have things ever been perfect for us?" He asks quietly, a smile in his voice, and Leo looks up at him, and they both burst into laughter. Their circumstances have never been perfect, but David still marvels at the fact that Leo loves him so much. And that's enough for him. It's better than perfect.  
  
"Besides," David continues, and he pauses to kiss Leo's smile. "Every single second I spend with you is perfect. You don't have to do anything special to make it that way." He presses his lips to Leo's forehead. "And do you wanna know a secret?" Leo nods, so David leans in a little and whispers, "I couldn't give a flying rat's ass about Valentine's Day." Leo laughs again, loudly, and David wants to take the sound and lock it up somewhere, save it for when it's gray and rainy in Madrid and he's miserable and misses Leo so much that his heart aches.  
  
"How did I manage to survive in Barcelona without you?" Leo asks, smiling. "I need more compliments like that...you're getting soft, Guaje," he jokes, and David puts on his best 'this-look-makes-grown-men-cry' bitchface.  
  
"I most fucking certainly am not."  
  
"Yes you are," Leo says, turning to kiss him again, and David can practically feel himself melting against Leo's mouth, his kisses are so sweet and David can't help but smile again.   
  
Okay, so maybe he is a little soft. But only when it comes to Leo.

He pulls Leo closer, and they shift on the couch without breaking the kiss until Leo is fitted on top of him, his weight on David warm and familiar. Leo moves back a little, but his fingers in David's hair push into his head softly and yes, David remembers this too. He lifts his head, lips still glued to Leo's, and Leo slides his arms under his head, so when David lies back down, Leo's arms act as a pillow to make him more comfortable. Leo is full of little things like these - he's the one to go out in the middle of the night and get David the sushi he really wanted that one time, he lets David steal the covers in his sleep even if it's winter (although when David wakes up, practically drowning in covers that he doesn't need, he finds that Leo cuddles up especially close to him). When he asked Leo about why he does those things, Leo had only shrugged and said, "I just want to take care of you."  
  
David thinks of all those things and he loves Leo, he loves him, he's sure that he does. He doesn't know how to tell Leo because yes, they've said it before, but this is different. This is a feeling that runs deep in his veins, something that he feels from his heart and his brain and maybe he was born falling in love with Leo, maybe he was born already fallen for him because he's never felt that he belonged anywhere so much as he feels he belongs here in Leo's arms. And David loves him.  
  
"Leo," he whispers, breaking the kiss reluctantly. Leo pulls back a little, lips swollen and eyes soft.  
  
"Hmm?" He smiles down at David, leans in to bump their noses together.  
  
"Lie down for me. I want to..." He trails off because he doesn't know what he wants. Or rather, he does, but he doesn't know how to say it.   
  
Leo smiles like he understands, and he probably does. "Okay," he says, presses his lips briefly to David's before he gets up to rearrange himself on the couch. David gets up too, but he has an idea. He holds Leo's hands, intertwines their fingers.  
  
"Let's go to the bedroom," he says quietly. Leo smirks up at him.  
  
"So this is serious, not some spur of the moment fuck-me-bent-over-the-couch thing," he says, and David laughs.  
  
"It's never spur of the moment with you," David says, and then he thinks of those times where Leo had him pinned up against the front door as soon as they'd gotten inside, or in the shower before they had to go to a team dinner. "Well," he corrects himself as Leo laughs, "most of the time, it's not spur of the moment."  
  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Guaje." He pulls David down the hallway into the bedroom, and David backs Leo up against the edge of the bed and kisses him a little more insistently. "Lie down for me," he repeats, and Leo does, taking off his shirt and trousers as he goes. David does the same, and they're both left in their boxers, and David has to bite his lip when he looks at Leo, all white skin on his dark red sheets and he's half-hard already. David smirks when he notices.  
  
"Miss me?" He asks, a cocky edge to his voice. David climbs onto the bed and gets on top of Leo, knees on either side of his waist, arms under Leo's head in the reverse position they were in just a while ago. Leo rolls his eyes.  
  
"I didn't miss you, I'm just horny," he says, and David buries his face in Leo's neck as he laughs.  
  
"You're in my house. You're in my bed. And yet you're so mean to me. I don't think I should even help you get off," David mutters, kissing Leo's neck and grinding down on him, teasingly lightly. Leo's breath catches in his throat, and David has to try very hard not to moan or gasp, himself.  
  
"Please," Leo whispers, and David can barely stand it anymore, he wants Leo  _now_ , but teasing him is too much fun. Watching Leo come undone for him is the hottest thing he's ever seen. And since Leo's usually the one driving David crazy, making him beg for Leo, David doesn't get to see him lose control underneath him like this, but he loves it. He wants to hear Leo beg for him this time.  
  
"Tell me how much you missed me," David breathes, and he presses his lips to Leo's jaw, hips circling over Leo's. "I'll give you everything you want."  
  
"Every day," Leo moans out, "I missed you every fucking day. God, David, you have no idea what you do to me."  
  
"I know, Leo. Fuck, I know."

"C'mere," Leo mutters, kisses David shakily and they're both so hard already. David pulls his arms out from under Leo's head, rakes his fingers through Leo's hair instead and Leo arches up so that he's pressed to David from his hips to his chest. He wraps his arms around David's shoulders and the friction between them is driving David insane, he can't last much longer like this. So when Leo whispers, "fuck me," David gladly complies.  
  
He kisses down Leo's body, trying to show him how much he wants him and needs him and loves him all without using words. Leo writhes when David's lips press to his skin, and when David reaches his waistband and puts his mouth over the soft fabric, Leo's so  _hard_ , so fucking hard for him.  
  
Leo tangles a hand in David's hair and pulls, forcing David to meet his eyes. "Stop teasing me," he grinds out, "I want you." David smiles up at him and mumbles something about patience, but he takes off that last layer of clothing and -  
  
"God, I've missed you so much."  
  
"Now look who misses who," Leo teases, and David rolls his eyes. He kisses the pale inside of Leo's thigh as he strokes him off, slowly but with his hand wrapped firmly around his cock. Leo moans low in his throat, and David bites his lip at the sound.  
  
"You missed me more," he says. Leo smiles up at the ceiling, eyes closed.  
  
"No, you did." He gasps a little when David licks the head of his leaking cock. "You do have one hell of a mouth, though. That's the one thing I missed."  
  
"You like that?" David asks, licking up the length of Leo's cock in one movement. "Bet you fucking love that."  
  
"Yes," Leo whispers, hands clutching at the sheets. "Fuck, I love that."  
  
David continues with this for a while, and when Leo's quite literally begging for David to fuck him, he pushes in slowly, Leo's legs around his waist and his arms around David's shoulders. They stop for a moment, to breathe and to get used to one another again. Leo is so tight around him, he can't remember the last time he got to fuck him like this. David presses his trembling lips against Leo's and asks, softly, "are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Leo breathes. "God, I'm - I'm about to fucking explode. Amazing. You are amazing."  
  
David lets out a quiet moan, rocks slowly back and forth into Leo, who makes the sweetest noises under him, twisting and arching his back in pleasure. David goes slowly, gently, with his forehead pressed to Leo's, with Leo's hands at his sides and his legs around his waist. He has the sudden thought that he just wants to drown in Leo, in the feeling of being inside him, in the feeling of Leo's lips on his neck or his hand on David's chest, right over his heart as his hips pick up pace.  
  
Another one of those little things that Leo always does - another out of a million things about Leo that David is absolutely in love with - is that he always makes sure David comes first. David thinks Leo likes seeing him come because of him, that he likes seeing David's come splattered over his own stomach or his hand or in Leo's mouth. This time, though, David is determined to let Leo be the first, to make him see how good he makes David feel every single time they do this. So he fucks him harder, faster, just the way that he knows Leo likes it and Leo cries out, responding to his touch as David wraps a hand around his cock and starts jerking him off, quickly.  
  
"I'm about to come,  _fuck_  you feel so good - you're so good-"  
  
"Just let go," David whispers, leaning in to speak in Leo's ear. He bites his earlobe gently, earning another gasp from Leo. He continues with his hand and he moves his hips faster into Leo as he mutters, "I want to see you come for me, Leo. I want to see your come-"  
  
"David," Leo pants, "David-"  
  
"Show me how bad you want me - come for me-"  
  
Leo shouts his name, pulls him close, and shudders in his arms, and David lets him ride out his orgasm before he pulls out and kisses Leo hard. Just the memory of how Leo felt around him the moment that he came, the sound of his name spilling from Leo's lips, makes David come so hard that he's surprised he's still conscious. He can't help but lie down next to Leo afterwards, the sticky mess of their come on Leo's stomach. Leo laughs breathlessly.

"If that's what I'm missing, I should fucking move to Madrid," he says, and he's joking but there's a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"You should," David agrees quite seriously, but he tries to lighten the mood. "You could join Real. We'd have mind-blowing hate sex."  
  
Leo wrinkles his nose, and David laughs. "I wouldn't join Real for all the mind-blowing hate sex in the world," he says, and he tries to sound dignified even though his hair is all messed up, he has hickeys down a side of his neck and David's and his own come is splattered down his pale skin. David just keeps laughing, gets up to get them a towel.  
  
Once he has Leo cleaned up, he asks if he wants to go watch any TV or eat or anything, but Leo says, "no, all I want is you," and David can't find it in himself to deny Leo. So he gets into bed with him, maps his body with his hands, explores Leo's mouth with his own as if Leo were some uncharted territory even though David has him memorised.  
  
"Is this my Valentine's Day gift?" David asks, and he can tell that Leo blushes even in the dim evening light filtering through the large window. He smiles and moves a little closer. "Having you all to myself?"  
  
"You could have me all to yourself whenever you'd like," Leo says quietly. He bumps his nose with David's.   
  
"I'd like you to myself forever."  
  
"Then I'm yours."  
  
Suddenly, Leo sits up with a little 'oh'. David looks up at him questioningly. He gets out of bed and goes to where his bag is thrown in a corner of the room. David appreciates the view - Leo, naked except for a pair of David's boxers, walking around his house - for a moment before he calls, "come back to bed, Leo, I'm not done with you yet."  
  
"You're never gonna be done with me, you greedy bastard." David just shrugs, like,  _true_. "Just wait five seconds."  
  
David groans loudly, as if Leo is placing a huge burden on him by being across the room and not in bed with him (which he kind of is). "Fucking fine."  
  
"Language." Leo rummages in his bag and pulls something out that David can't see.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Later," Leo says nonchalantly, and David snorts. Leo has gotten good at those sort of comebacks, since he'd started going out with David. David likes it - he needs someone to keep up with him.  
  
"Okay, close your eyes," Leo says, holding something behind his back. David does as he's told, grinning like a three-year-old at a surprise party. He feels Leo climb onto the bed next to where he's laying down. "Alright, open," he says happily, and David takes his hand off his eyes to find Leo sitting up, a card and a little wrapped package in his hands. David smiles, shakes his head in disbelief, and sits up across from Leo, so their knees touch.  
  
"What is this?" He asks, gesturing to the things in Leo's hands.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, David. Even if it's four days early."  
  
He takes the card first. Leo looks away and blushes, which tips David off that there are probably going to be feelings inside. He opens the card and reads Leo's terrible handwriting (which David finds absolutely perfect and adorable) silently.  
  
 _David,_  
  
 _Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you like the gift. Knowing you and how much you hate reading my writing (and I don't blame you, it's crap) -_ David laughs at that, and Leo blushes a little more - _I'll try to keep this short. You know I'm not good with words, and neither are you, and we can't write sweet, meaningful things to save either of our lives. All I want you to know, in the most simple words I can write to describe everything you make me feel, is that I loved you from the moment I spilled my water all over your skinny jeans the first time we had dinner with the team (they were actually skinny jeans don't even sAY they weren't, SHUT UP). I loved you when we won and when we lost. I loved you when you kissed me and when you didn't. I loved you when you left and I still love you now, more than anyone I've ever loved. And I'm gonna keep loving you for the rest of forever. I just hope you know that. If you need anything, ever, for the rest of your life, I'm right here. Always. I'll give you anything. Everything. I love you._  
  
 _Happy Valentine's, Guaje._  
  
 _Leo._

He looks up at Leo, at his expectant brown eyes and his tousled hair and his shy, quiet smile, blush playing on his pale face. David's Leo.  
  
"I'm not gonna say anything. Because I don't know what to say. So I'm just gonna kiss you instead." And he does, he kisses Leo's smile, frames his face with his hands, mutters "I love you so much" against his lips.  
  
"Don't ever bring that card up again," Leo says, blushing all over. David smiles at him.  
  
"What if I need something?"  
  
"Then I'll be there in half a second," Leo says seriously. "But if you breathe one word of this to Geri or Dani, the deal's off."  
  
David laughs. "I'm gonna take pictures of this and send it to everyone-" Leo tries to snatch it from him, and David leans back so he can't reach it, but he loses his balance and ends up on his back on the bed. Leo climbs on top of him, grabs the card, and they're both breathless and laughing. David feels happier than he has in a long time.  
  
"You didn't open the present," Leo mutters against his cheek.  
  
"Get off me and maybe I'll be able to."  
  
"You could try to open it with me on top of you-"  
  
"Shut up," David laughs, shoving Leo off him. Leo lands in a heap on the bed next to him, and he props himself up on his forearms, undeterred. He throws the little package at David.  
  
"Sorry about the shitty wrapping."  
  
"It looks like it got run over by a truck," David agrees, examining the package. "But that's okay."  
  
"Open it," Leo urges, like a child at Christmas, and David smiles and unwraps a small black box. He opens it to find a pair of silver earrings, fitted with diamonds all around the edge of their circle shape. In the middle is a larger diamond, also circular. David tilts the box and watches them glitter in the sunset, reflecting a million different colours.  
  
"D'you like them?" Leo asks. "I bought them because they reminded me of you."  
  
"Beautiful and stunning?" David asks, looking up to find Leo rolling his eyes.  
  
"I meant too flashy," he says, wrinkling his nose at David, but his expression softens. "You really like them?"  
  
"I love them," David says honestly. "Thanks, Leo. For everything."  
  
"You really want to thank me?" He asks, and he lays himself down on the bed, stretching. David watches his muscles move and Jesus Christ, he's so painfully gorgeous. Leo continues, "if you really wanted to thank me, you'd put that away-" he gestures to the earrings and card "-and you'd come over here with me."  
  
David leans over and kisses him, but stops after a short while. Leo starts to protest but David says, "after. I have something for you too. I was gonna mail it to you on Valentine's Day, but."  
  
"We made our own little fake Valentine's Day," Leo muses, and David likes the idea of that. "We should do it on the tenth every year."

  
"Definitely. Stay here." He goes over to his desk, takes the wrapped box out of a drawer. The card is taped to the top. "For you," he says when he gets back on the bed.   
  
"The wrapping is so good," Leo whines, and David rolls his eyes.  
  
"That's because you're an idiot. Also, my card sucks compared to yours. And it has a lot of swearing. So we're even."  
  
"I'm used to the swearing, talking to you so much," Leo retorts, and David pushes his bare shoulder a little and tells him to shut up and read the card. Leo opens it and David follows along with him in his head. _  
  
 _Leo,__  
  
 _I don't even know why people make such a huge fucking deal out of Valentine's Day. I mean, I guess I'm buying into it right now, writing you this card and all. But honestly, I could not give less of an actual shit about Valentine's. Cupids are really creepy and gross. Also they are murderous because they carry bows and arrows. Why would anyone want a serial killer baby floating over their heads when they're supposed to be falling in love? I think if you had a cupid hanging over your head it would be a total turn-off for whoever you were trying to date and then they'd never fuck you-_  
  
"Is this what the entire card is like?" Leo asks, laughter cutting off his words. "'A serial killer baby', Guaje?"  
  
"No, keep reading, I promise it gets better."  
  
"I don't know what your idea of better is and to be honest I'm kind of scared to-"  
  
"Just read it," David whines, and Leo shakes his head and continues.

 _-they'd never fuck you in a million years. And another reason I hate Valentine's Day is because it's pointless as fuck. People can't confine their love for someone into one shitty day. They can't show that person that they are absolutely crazy for them by giving them expensive, gross-smelling flowers. Shouldn't you show your somebody that you love them every day of the year? Shouldn't they know?_  
  
 _And that is what I promise to do. For the rest of my life I'm going to show you how much I love you every single day. I want you to know that I think of you all the time, every day and every fucking night you're all I can think about. And I don't mind, because thinking of you makes me happy. And if I could ever make you even half as happy as you make me, I'd be the luckiest man in the world._  
  
 _I am so sorry for everything I've put you through. You don't deserve any of it. You are wonderful and I hate this godforsaken holiday for making me so sappy, but all of this is true, every single letter I write and I don't even have words for what you mean to me. I never do._  
  
 _All I can say is you make every breath that I take worth breathing, because I know I have you. I love you, my one and only._  
  
 _Happy fucking Valentine's._  
  
 _David._  
  
"Oh, David," Leo says, and he throws his arms around David's neck and hugs him tight. David wraps his arms around Leo's waist and grins, his fingers gently tracing patterns along Leo's spine. "It's perfect," Leo mutters. "Perfect."  
  
"I love you," David says, as if in explanation. Leo laughs.  
  
"Me too, Guaje."  
  
"Open the present."  
  
"The card was more than enough." Leo pulls back, and he's grinning but his eyes are soft when he looks at David.  
  
"I already fucking got the present for you, I'm not letting you leave without it."  
  
Leo laughs quietly. "Okay." He tears open the (admittedly beautifully wrapped) gift to find a framed photo. It's from the day that they won the Champion's at Wembley, and they were both so drunk on happiness and victory and  _cava_  that everything was a blur afterwards, and David's neck still tingles because all he can remember are Leo's lips there.  
  
The picture shows both of them holding the trophy, holding up a Catalan flag behind them, and Leo's hair was still long back then, curling in at his neck. He was kissing one side of the Champion's League trophy, and David was kissing the other, and there were smiles in their eyes.  
  
"Xavi took it," David explains, "I dunno if you remember. I sure as hell don't." Leo laughs and shakes his head no. "I picked it because...well. You already know."  
  
"We're happy here," Leo says quietly. "And our first time was after this."  
  
"Exactly," David says, smiling.  
  
"I still can't believe that our first time was in the locker room at Wembley," Leo mutters, covering his face with his hands. "We almost missed the bus...and imagine if someone came in..."  
  
"Oh, kinky," David jokes, and Leo groans.  
  
"It's not  _kinky_ , you absolute dick. You literally shoved me against your locker and kissed me until I thought I would fucking die from how horny I was getting, and then you backed up and stuttered something about getting onto the bus. You're an asshole and a tease."  
  
"You made me nervous!" David says defensively, and Leo laughs and throws his hands up like  _how the fuck_. "Besides, I can make it up to you, if you want," David says quickly, seeing his opportunity. Leo sees it too, because he lifts his head from looking at the photo to raise an eyebrow at David.  
  
"Can you?"  
  
"Yes," David says, dropping his voice. He places the photo, earrings and cards on the bedside table, and then he leans over Leo, who's laid himself back down on the bed, smirking up at him. "I could make it up to you, over...and over...and over again," he mutters between kisses. Leo is practically begging him to do it with his body language, arching his back and baring his neck and spreading his legs.  
  
"Show me."  
  
And David thinks yes, this is the best Valentine's Day, real or not, that he's had in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i pictured david's earrings to look like this, by the way.
> 
>  


End file.
